


【影日/赤兔】官能文学片段

by Kyomitsu0911



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911
Summary: 包含赤兔抱坐式体位做爱、影日东京强化合宿期间深夜洗手间后入、影日在影山房间舔手做爱等。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“木兔前辈，稍微……把屁股抬起来一点。”

“呼啊……赤苇，话是这么说……你倒是先放开我一下下？”

赤苇嘴里还含着木兔的乳尖，它们又湿又粘，红肿着挺立着，仿佛有股香甜的奶腥味。自家ace肌肉发达，球衣掀起后的身材健美，胸肌紧实，但是手感柔软，二传的修长手指抚摸上去，乳肉会从指缝溢出来，甜蜜得像新鲜奶油。木兔跨坐在他腿上喘气，穴口吸吮他的阴茎，大理石浮雕般的身体纹上一层细汗，热情性感，让赤苇忍不住将嘴唇转移去咬他的锁骨。木兔湿淋淋的额头有些无力地垂下来磕在他肩上，赤苇觉察到自己刚刚肏过了，原本揉着胸的手下移，温柔体贴地按摩他的小腹和腰窝，于是肩上的皮肤被舒服地喷出的热气濡湿。

“您感觉怎么样？”

其实不需要问。他再揉一会，木兔前辈就会仰起头深呼吸平复自己，然后那个狭窄紧致又温热小穴洞会从现在的静默变回热情吞噬的状态，他会重新主动成为一颗熟透的果实，让赤苇忍不住想吃掉他，想用精液填满他的屁股，让他流点热情的眼泪。可他还是要耐心地问一次。这便于他读取木兔光太郎的状态，要怎样摇摆晃动顶腰才让木兔前辈最舒服、最畅快地呻吟出来，怎样将那和主人本人一样易情绪反复的肠肉治服得温吞柔润，怎样顶着G点操不会使木兔前辈在快感海洋里过于无措，他需要确认。

2.

“日向，喂，日向。”

“哈……呜、呜！哈啊……呜！”

日向翔阳因为被影山塞了一嘴自己揉成团的T恤下摆而含混不清地呜咽。他觉得头晕眼花，瓷砖冰冷但自己额头全身都火热而潮湿，脚底手心都打滑，手撑不住墙，膝盖也软弱到快跪下去，但是影山完全没有怜惜或者反思的态度，他只是凭着本能狠狠操进来，生猛地整根拔出去，没有哪一下不正正好好撞在日向穴道里的高潮点上，日向现在只是一只被快感暴雨淋得精湿的流浪小乌鸦，雨点打得翅膀生疼。他承受不了影山这种进攻的态势了，一张口，皱巴巴的下摆就掉下去，喘息着求身后人：

“影山……我、我不行……呜啊！你慢……啊！慢一点，拜托……嗯！求你……”

影山没有听清，俯下身来咬他耳朵：“你说什么？”

日向又气又抵抗不了低沉声音和极乐快感的双重夹击，但他没有选择。他的阴茎已经在没有影山手指抚慰的情况下再次站了起来，颤颤巍巍地贴着他，前端湿滑地蹭过肚皮。喘了几口气，他又说：

“慢一点……你太大了……嗯！太快，我……呜！要被操坏了……呜啊！唔嗯……嗯……！”

影山好像没有听他把话说全。他看着日向转过头来，一副几乎坏掉的表情——被他操得双眼失神，红艳艳的舌头微微伸出口唇，滴着水，津液顺着汗湿的潮红的脸颊一路流下去，乳尖和肩背的皮肤都泛起高潮时的粉色。二传包养得很好的手指还掐着日向的小屁股，不如说是日向的屁股吸住他的手，臀肉又挺翘又饱满，圆润柔软，按住就会有多余的肉从指缝满溢出来，臀缝由于剧烈的拍打已经泛了一圈白沫，射过一轮的精液和肠液和润滑油混合在一起，多余的从日向发抖的大腿内侧蜿蜒地爬下去，液体浊白，腿根却发红，色情得要死的对比。影山词穷不会形容这令人血脉贲张的画面，他把打滑的日向往怀里捞了一下，独占欲突然往心里冒，他一边插，一边附在日向耳边低声道：

“要我慢下来，不可能。你自己吃快一点跟上来。”

日向果然哭出了声：“你这混蛋国王！”

他又又又被影山操射了。趁他还没发出分贝过高又娇人的叫声，影山含住了他的舌头。

3\.   
日向爬过来，坐到影山腰上。他胸膛还在剧烈起伏，刚刚影山用嘴帮他出了一次，脸上还带着羞红潮红并有的云霞色，小口喘气的样子让影山下腹一紧，他皱起眉，预备随时将身上人按倒在怀里。但是日向的做法出人意料：他捞起影山的右手，乜斜着朦胧的眼睛看了看这双二传的精心保养的手，然后伸出舌尖，小狗般舔了舔。

“……很脏啊呆子。”

“唔……唔，才不脏呢，影山君刚刚帮我口的时候不是更脏吗？”

日向吮着他手指含混黏糊、半是撒娇半是反驳的样子让影山瞳孔地震。他没想到日向会用比口交更色情的方法来报复他，不过看日向的样子，可能根本不是想报复——他已经含入了食指中指的两个指节。湿润柔软的小舌头笨拙地在指缝和指尖翻卷，吞深时嘴唇微抿，吐出时唇肉外翻，微肿，充血红润，提醒影山：刚刚长达十分钟的接吻实属过量。他的手修长，皮肤柔和，指节突兀，骨筋有力分明，日向一边舔吻，一边不自主地凝视着它，心想：影山是真的很会保养手。

两指突然动作起来，夹了一下他的舌头，他“唔！”一声放开影山的手，垂着眼，似是责怪似是委屈地瞪了影山一眼。多余的津液从他嘴角淌下来，一道晶亮亮的银水丝被他扯出来，挂在舌尖和指尖颤动。日向呼出一口气，没等影山多说话，又把手指吞进去，学着刚刚被口交时的动作，瘪着腮帮子一吸，影山瞬间觉得应该现在立刻按倒他，对准他的屁股狠狠操进去。他哑着嗓子问：

“我的手，有那么好吃？”

一边问，一边玩弄日向的舌头、日向柔软的腮帮子肉、日向敏感的上颚。口腔里敏感点被全部踩过一遍，日向又开始喘息，小声地“呼……哈……”，下意识往后挪逃，结果正巧压到影山裤裆里涨硬的勃起。

“唔嗯……好甜……是菠萝味棒冰，我没抢到的最后一根……”

影山觉得不能放任日向继续玩水般玩弄他的手指。他左手扯下裤腰，扶着日向的腰抬高了一些，说：

“我嘴里的味道还没散，现在你还能尝到最后一点。”

“你这混账，影山……啊！”


	2. 影日骑乘位做爱

“啊……呜、呜呜……！啊！”

“呆子，你太慢了。”

“唔嗯……”

日向撑着影山坚实的腹肌慢慢将屁股抬起来，速度实在很慢，以至于他能感受到影山的阴茎将他的内里、过于柔软的肉壁勾勒出过于清晰的形状——就好像，就好像那里是特意为了影山打造而成的。骑乘位顶得太深了，每一下他用尽全力抬起被掐得青青紫紫的臀部，再难以抑制地腰一软坐下去，身下的人都要红着眼角长长地深呼吸，抬起头瞪着他，深蓝色瞳孔里只有他浑身发烫发红的、湿漉漉的样子，和将他破坏殆尽的欲望。

能让影山短暂地将排球移到第二顺位、眼里心里都只装得下自己……日向胸膛里涌起旺盛的好胜心和同等泛滥的怜爱。他看向影山，再低头看了看自己平坦的肚皮，也不管影山的眼神如何如狼似虎，伸手按了按小腹一个相当靠上方的位置，傻笑两声：

“呼嘿嘿……影山君，顶到这里了……”

他看不清影山眼里的自己，自然不知道现在影山的意志力承受着多大的考验。恋人一头柔软的橙发因为先前被按在枕头里滚了两遭而显得格外乱糟糟的，发尖的汗水晶亮亮地滚落，滴到肩线上；胸口到小腹上溅满了刚刚做的时候他自己射的精液，浊白的，一滴一滴缓缓往下淌；过度接吻的嘴唇是肿的，哭红了的眼睛是肿的，被蹂躏揉掐过的乳尖也是肿的，高潮后的皮肤还泛着未褪的浅粉色。

可恶，这个呆子到底对自己的杀伤力有没有一点自觉啊！

影山咬牙切齿：“日向，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“知、知道啊，我在说，影山太过分了，竟然顶到这么深的地方……唔、唔啊！不要！”

突然地就动起来了，比永动机频率还要快的抽插速度。影山的腰力过于恐怖，日向觉得自己只是一只即将被海啸掀翻的小破船——下一秒，他就为自己的这个flag献身，腰整段垮掉，软在影山怀里。影山故意对准了他那块腺体操，用力顶上去，拔出来时只剩头部，于是他感觉自己连声带都被影山剥夺了。太深了，自己不仅控制不了速度，控制不了深度，还控制不住自己嗓子里发出的单音节：

“影、山……好深……啊，不要、不要那里……啊！住手……唔嗯……唔！”

“根本就不是不要吧。”

“呜啊……不是的、不……啊！别碰……呜！太快了，慢……啊！”

“你看起来很舒服啊。里面好紧……前面，也是，又要射了，明明我都没对它做什么。”

混账！混账影山！混蛋王者！影山大魔王！！！

日向的眼泪再次被影山逼了出来。他把头埋在影山因呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸口，泪水鼻涕一起擦在影山身上。


	3. 易感期筑巢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给NN画的筑巢阿山图的摸鱼，设定是我的《无症状感染》里的黑豹•黑巧克力味Alpha阿山和小乌鸦•奶油味Omega日向
> 
> 易感期A不仅会筑巢而且极其没有安全感.jpg

呼……

易感期来得汹涌澎湃、毫无征兆。影山本来在厨房倒冰牛奶，下一秒，额头开始一波一波地发热，眼前视野模糊起来，他手一抖，盒子就从手里摔到地上，牛奶溅了他一头一脸。

影山撑着流理台喘气，手臂止不住地颤抖，他想回卧室拿抑制剂，身体却不听使唤，左手往外一挥，倒好的满杯牛奶也泼翻了，他的裤子被牛奶淋淋漓漓泼得透湿。

大脑运转逐渐卡壳，他仰起头，感觉身体里的火逐渐烧出一个洞，一个不断侵蚀自我的、寂寞的黑洞，整个人渐渐溺水般掉进无助和慌乱的深渊。全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣：想要人陪。

日向……日向不在……好难受……

影山觉得头顶和尾椎发痒，一摸，豹耳豹尾已经不受控制地冒了出来，愉悦而期待地抖动着。这条尾巴曾在他和日向高潮时缠过日向的手腕，鞭子般拍打过日向的屁股，现在它只想被日向好好地抚摸，最好是从尾骨一直摸到尾巴尖的那种舒爽。

影山硬撑着想要摔碗、撕碎东西的冲动，撑着墙勉强走出厨房，就闻到某个方向传来的、熟悉而甜蜜的奶油香——

日向的，卧室。

已经没有余裕去想抑制剂了，奶油味像某个人熟悉的小手轻轻挠着影山的心脏，牵住猫科动物的鼻子叫他不能反抗。他几乎是跌跌撞撞地冲过去，侧身撞开门，倒在房间地毯上，于是所有的奶油味小手都来拉扯他的衣服、他的神经、他越绷越紧的理智之弦，仿佛这奶油味的主人、Omega小乌鸦正张开双翼，翅膀温柔地盖住他，小小的身躯却满满地缩在他怀里。影山痛苦而暧昧地喘息起来，放弃挣扎，用瞬间长长的豹爪撕扯掉自己被牛奶打湿的上衣，蹬掉裤子，艰难地爬起身，趴到日向的衣柜上。

不够……日向的、不够……

光溜溜的发情的大猫几乎是凭本能扒开衣柜门，然后像任何一只作乱的窝里横家猫一样，将里面叠的整整齐齐的衣服一件一件地扒拉出来，它们像一群断翅的鸟伏在地上，越来越多，渐渐堆成小山，每一件都散发着浓郁的甜蜜奶香。黑豹在衣服堆里打了个滚，爪子将它们胡乱地抓到怀里，一不小心把床上的被单也扯落到地上，他迅速地躲进这一大团奶油香的茧房里，缩起身子，感受自己被无边无际的孤独无措和情热空虚一点一点地吞噬。

好寂寞……日向怎么还不回来……

影山红着眼角，伸手去摸被他蹬掉的裤兜里的手机。打开Line一看，和日向的消息记录还停留在三十分钟前。他抖抖索索地打出一句“我易感期到了”，发送，就再次歪头倒在衣服堆里。

想要抱紧日向，想要他在我怀里，在我身下，想亲他，想吃掉他……

好难过……快一点回来，快一点陪着我……我不想、再次被丢下了……

心里空得像个无底洞，酸涩，难受。黑发Alpha眼睛通红，他一只手点开手机相册里的排球比赛视频，另一只手摸进两腿之间。手机里是排球的呼啸声、队员奋力奔跑时的呐喊声，还有日向起跳时清脆的踩地声与他轻盈的身影，影山目不转睛地盯着他看，喘息着，手指生涩地上下套弄抚慰着自己完全勃起的阴茎。当一个慢镜头被拉近，定格到他传给日向、日向飞速起跳展开怪人速攻时，Omega兴奋的小野兽的眼神像炮仗一样燃得影山浑身的毛孔噼噼啪啪地爆裂、张开。他鼻头一算，眼泪和精液一起喷涌而出。

赛场的欢呼与击掌声外，他在喘息。

正当此时，门忽然被嘎吱一声拉开，奶油味的源头在门口探出头：“喂影山，我回……唔嗯？”

影山慢慢地回过头，看进小乌鸦的眼睛。在那双深褐色如杏仁蜜糖般的眼瞳里，他看到一个浑身赤裸、满脸泪痕的自己，趴倒在狗窝般凌乱的衣服里，正拿着手机迟钝地转身看门口的人，背上还有昨晚身下人高潮时抓出的爪痕。狼狈，无奈，却在看见橘发小个子的一瞬间两眼发亮。

你终于回来了。

他差点像所有等待主人回家的猫儿一样扑上去，日向却像是被他的阵势吓到，往后退了一步。小豹子立刻蹲在原地不动了，耳朵耷拉成飞机耳，尾巴失望地垂下来，眼泪又开始成串成串地掉，他露出极其鲜见的委屈表情，红着眼睛，声音低沉沙哑：

“日向……别走，让我抱一会……”

已经被标记了的Omega此刻腿已经软了。自己卧室里充斥着恋人毫无节制释放的大量信息素，微苦香浓的黑巧克力味折腾得他颈后腺体一跳一跳，热烈而充满期待。他咽了咽口水，脱下上衣T恤，黑色的翅膀立刻嘭地舒展开来，几乎能圈住半个房间。

“比起那些，影山……你先放过我的衣服、放下手机……”

影山听令，极乖巧地将手机扔到一边，膝盖着地朝一屁股坐到地上的日向爬过来。黑豹有一半的神智已经被动物性本能所控制了，他像猫猫抓鸟一样，将日向整个圈在身下，摆出猫科动物最常见的交配姿势。日向软而色情地叫了一声，翅膀拍了拍他的脸颊：

“来吧……我在这呢。”


End file.
